


Sides Just Wanna Have Fun

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: Remus wants cuddles and Virgil is shown to have an interesting taste in music.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Kudos: 53





	Sides Just Wanna Have Fun

A high whine pierced the air, breaking the silence. Remus was in Logan’s lap, both of them lounging on the couch, Logan brushing through his hair, holding his arms out for Virgil nearby, who’s looking at Remus with fond exasperation.

“Remus, what’s wrong bud?” Logan asked Remus, Remus loving the gentle rhythmic touch of Logan’s fingers through his scalp, nearly losing himself in it before he remembered what he wanted, stretching out desperately for Virgil sitting on his phone nearby.

Remus simply pathetically whined again, causing Logan to huff, and stretching his leg get Virgil’s attention, lightly prodding Virgil’s side with his foot. Virgil, looking annoyed and halting his head bopping to the song he was listening to, took his headphones off to hear what Logan got his attention for.

Unfortunately, he caught the cord of his headphones in the process, a series of events that causes his headphones to unplug from his phone, his phone beginning to blast _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_ for all the room to hear.

Virgil immediately turns bright red, quickly scrambling to pause the song, hiding his face, but both Logan and Remus can plainly see how bright red and embarrassed Virgil is.

He waited a long moment, clearly waiting for whatever mocking and making fun of him is sure to come, but instead, Remus slowly extracted himself from Logan’s lap placing a kiss on Virgil’s cheek, grabbing Virgil’s phone and resuming the song. Virgil grabbed for the phone again, but Remus just hel tight to Virgil’s waist, tossing Virgil’s phone carefully on the coffee table just out of Virgil’s reach.

Remus was not going to let Virgil get away, holding securely to Virgil, ignoring his protests until Virgil finally sank down onto Remus’s chest playfully and lightly punching the side of Remus’s face, muttering something about Remus being an idiot.

“Darkling, you _know_ I am, but your song choices are certainly not as idiotic as you fear.” Remus smirks as Virgil buries his face into Remus’s chest, a blush again blooming on his face.

Logan softly chuckles, Virgil raising his face up enough to shoot Logan a death glare, Logan meeting his eyes with a gentle smile.

“I agree, I do not think less of you for simply having a preference of things some may not assume about you on the surface.”

Remus wrinkled his nose. “Yeah, the dork’s a little longwinded, but you do you, no complaints here.”

Virgil, somehow turned just a little bit redder at that, closing his hood around his face to hide, muttering a quiet, “Thank you.” Before clinging to Remus and refraining to let go.

“Oh and both of you?”

“Yes Logan?”

“My legs are numb, could you at least adjust yourselves?”

“Nah.” “Nah.”

_Sigh._


End file.
